In The Soul Within
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Conrad x Yuuri. They loved each other. But how far would they go to save their loved ones? What if it costs them their own life? Plot starts with lovey-dovey. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

* _italic_ - thoughts

* taichou – captain

**In The Soul Within **

Yuuri stared at the tiger-bear soft plushy specially made by Gwendal. He glanced to the side and saw the heart-shaped cotton filled pillow sewed by Gunter. Wolfram presented him with some cookies he baked, although over toasted, Yuri was happy. Next he smiled at the enormous card Greta created together with one quarter of the population's signature in Shin Makoku. The room was accompanied by a sweet scent of flowers, arranged for him for his seventeenth birthday by Lady Cheri. But all of these are incomparable with the knitted winter scarf he was holding tight in his hands. The gift from Conrad. He inhaled the fade scent remained in the scarf; the fade smell of his knight. His eyes brings itself shut, enjoying the comfortable sensation, the addictive smell of Conrad.

_He knitted the scarf. He did this for me. Just for me… _

A smile carved on his face, so wide that he couldn't control. He jumped onto his cozy bed, bringing along the scarf with him, the fabric wrapped around his neck. He smiled again. This truly is his best birthday ever.

_Conrad…_

Yuuri drifted to dreamland, bringing Conrad along, together in his dreams, with his fingers clenched tightly on his best present, as if showing off the gift, saying 'it belongs to me'.

* * *

"_Thank you, Conrad! I love it, it's beautiful!" _

"_Hmmph, you wimp...! What is so special about Weller-kyou's present? I used my hands, MY OWN HANDS to bake those cookies for you!" Wolfram specified the word 'hands' while showing his reddish flesh, the burn marks._

"_Thank you, Wolfram, it looks…" Yuuri tried to think of a word, "…interesting." He concluded. "I'll eat it later." _

"_Thank you, everyone," Yuuri smiled his angelic smile, "but if you all would excuse me, I think I'll appreciate some private time for myself in my room," Yuuri then proceeded to leave the hall. _

"_Thank you again, Conrad." He winked. _

Conrad smiled. He had always wanted to give Yuuri a present and he was glad that Yuuri liked it. Beforehand, he was worried and stressed up, wondering whether Yuuri will like his present or not, trying to figure out a way to explain how inexperienced he is in the knitting profession but his prepared speech wasn't needed. Apparently Yuuri liked his present. And he was very glad, very happy.

He had never felt this sweet before.

"_Taichou, I think you're in love,"_ Yosak once said. _"You look like all those maids in the castle, so eager to see His Majesty, you know?"_

_In love? Is it even possible? _

With Yuri's position so high, no noble, how could he even compare himself, this filthy little half-breed with the Maou? He shaked his head. _The important point is... Yuuri liked the scarf and nothing is more important than that. Problems solved. _

He rests his back onto his bed, the image of Yuuri smiling keep replaying in his mind. He smiled and closed his eyes. He terribly needs a nap before starting his patrolling around the castle. But with Yuuri's smile, _the smile just for him_, his felt his body recharged and energized. The amount of energy obtained from the magical smile is enough to keep him awake for a few nights.

* * *

"Conrad, don't you think the sky looks pretty? The population of stars in Shin Makoku is amazing! I've never seen such a beautiful sky in my past seventeen years of life," Yuuri commented.

Sure enough, the stars twinkled brightly hanging on the dark blue-reddish sky; with the silver moonlight reflected by the sun was such a calming and peaceful sight. Not to mention having Yuuri sitting side by side, half his body weight leaning on him, head on Conrad's shoulder, eyes closed, feeling the cool night breeze.

"Yuuri, is there anything I can help?" Conrad started the conversation after a few moments. "Did Wolfram accidentally kicked you out of bed again, having you to sneak into my room in the middle of the night? The funnier part is, we're…" Conrad tried to search for the appropriate word, "enjoying the… the… nature." _'Or more precisely we're sitting down here on my balcony looking at stars, just like what lovers would do,' _Conrad added mentally.

"Nothing. Just… lend me your shoulders."

Conrad smiled. "As long as you need it, my shoulder will always be there for you."

And then he realized what he'd said. _My shoulder will always be there for you. _Did he over step his boundaries? "Yuuri," he tried to explain, not wanting to cause any misunderstanding, "what I meant was---"

"Conrad, I might need you to lend me your ears as well."

Conrad was confused. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri stiffen his position. _Come on, Yuuri, you can do it. Tell him, it's now or never._ Yuuri assured himself again and again.

"Conrad, l-listen carefully." He closed his eyes. "Since the day I met you, since the moment you've rescued me in the human village, since the day you said you'd pay loyalty to me, that your hands, your body and your soul belongs to me, I—I had fall for you. _Romantically_, not godfatherly."

Conrad strained his ears to ensure he'd heard every word clearly. But his brain couldn't seem to process the correct meaning of Yuuri's confession. "Yuuri, fall for me as in---"

"As in 'I love you unconditionally', 'I want to stay with you for the rest of my life' and 'you're the most important man, besides my father in my dictionary'."

Conrad hesitated, "But Yuuri—"

"I know what I'm saying, Conrad," his face turning crimson as seconds passes, "I wasn't being impetuous; I'd decided to confess since a long time back, but," his voice almost inaudible, "I was afraid if I would rejected or I'd disgust you." Yuuri's expressions now determined, he continued persistently, "but I've decided to pursue my dream of living together as one with you, so I'd take the initiative to tell you how I feel. And Conrad, I want to know what you feel about me. It's, it's alright if you don't fell the same; I just want to know your answer."

Conrad felt paralyzed. He knew if he confessed his true feeling to Yuuri, there isn't a possible turn back. But he wanted to be selfish. At least, just this once.

"Yuuri," Conrad touched Yuuri's rozy cheeks, "you had intruded my life, filled my dreams with your warm and kind smiles, giving me encouragement in whatever I do, and what impact do you think you would have on me? My love to you is eternal, Yuuri, as long as I'm still alive, or even after death, my heart belongs entirely to you, my one and only. Like wild primroses, my love blooms unconditionally every second, every minute."

Yuuri was on the verge of tears when Conrad finished his well-spoken confession. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Conrad, despite being his paragon and loyal knight, he too felt romantically in love with him. This in no doubt his best year of life. First the knitted scarf and now the confession.

"Conrad, I might need to lend your lips as well."

Conrad burst out laughing. "Do you want the free gift, then, Yuuri?"

"Huh? What free gift?"

Conrad leaned in towards Yuuri. "When you ask for the lips, you have the tongue as well, they come together," he whispered seductively.

Yuuri didn't have a chance to response; Conrad darted and kissed Yuuri lightly on the lips, teasing him, making him longing, wanting more of his taste, the texture of his soft, addictive lips. Yuuri grabbed a handful of Conrad's hair, pulling him down and captured him tightly. "I want my free gift."

Conrad, nevertheless smirked, and kissed Yuuri tenderly, his tongue dipping on his lover's lips, begging for entrance, which Yuuri complied, allowing Conrad to taste every inch and angle of his fiery hot cavern, he sucked gently around Conrad's teasing and expertised tongue, moaning softly.

Conrad broke the kiss, leaving Yuuri gasping softly for air. He smiled his gentle smile and pulled Yuuri in a tight embrace. He kissed Yuuri's scalp, whispered the special three words softly, tenderly. Hardly audible, but he was sure Yuuri heard those words clear enough. That was how the two love birds spent their first official romantic night together, witnessed by the full moon, accompanied by the twinkling stars.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Read and Review..? (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter is partly a song fiction towards the end. I find the lyrics really touching and I've decided to use it for this story. Please read the lyrics and listen to the song.. ): i don't know why but i couldn't paste link here.. if you're interested in listening, you can try going to **youtube** and type **'YOU'RE IN MY HEART'** by **'MIYANO MAMORU' **or i'll paste in on my profile or message me and i'll send the link to you...

(: I hope you enjoy the story… AND the song... it's really a nice song, trust me for once... ^^

* * *

**In The Soul Within **

[Chapter 2]

* minasan - everyone

* houjutsu – some kind of power

Yuuri yawned and yawned as Gunter continued to explain about the origins of Shin Makoku and its relationship between human and demon races. But Gunter's lesson doesn't seem to interest Yuuri much. Yuuri's dirty little brains were occupied with images of his lover, the unofficial one; Yuuri have not announce his relationship with the brunette and besides, he have to settle with Wolfram first. He sighed, _'This is going to be hard.'_ He knew Conrad wouldn't want to hurt his beloved brother after their relationship has much improved, and neither do Yuuri. Somehow or rather he felt sorry for the blonde. Whether Yuuri has feeling for him or not, Wolfram had truly treated Yuuri as his fiancé, his love declared clearly throughout the nation.

"Heika, are you listening?" Gunter moaned as if a wolf longing for the moon.

"A-ah, Gunter, can you please excuse me for a moment? Anyway you seemed really tired today."

"Ah~ Heika," he begin his wailing, "There is no such thing named 'tired' in my lifetime dictionary while teaching and assisting you to succeed as a more powerful Maou for Shin Makoku's benefit. It's my honour…"

"Gunter…"

Gunter smiled. "Well, I stayed up late yesterday to help Gwendal with his paperwork. Please excuse my rudeness, Heika, if you may," Gunter bowed slightly facing Yuuri.

"Nah, it's okay really, Gunter, you should have some rest." Yuuri looked towards the door, "If you would excuse me," Yuuri headed towards the door, leaving a smiling Gunter behind, eyes fixed on his back.

* * *

Conrad smiled to himself. _I feel so silly. _The romantic night with Yuuri kept replaying in his mind. The brushing of shoulders, the confession, the kiss, and the warmth they'd shared in the chilly starry night… He smiled again. _Yuuri… It was just yesterday and I'm missing his presence already. Seriously…_

"Conrad!"

He heard his name being called with such a familiar sweet voice, he turned, and the person he'd expected to see was beaming joyfully at him. "Conrad!" Yuuri swing his arms around Conrad's neck, only to have Conrad leaning down, his nose touching and brushing against each other's. "Yuuri, I missed you." Yuri chuckled. Conrad can be so adorable at times, despite his masculine personality, "I miss you too, my knight, and that's why I'm here." Conrad smiled and pulled Yuri into a tight embrace. It feels so comfortable, so right, having Yuuri's body pressed against his'.

"Conrad, I think we should announce our relationship, and break the engagement with Wolfram as soon as possible." Yuuri turned to observe Conrad's reaction. His only response was the word 'hmmm'.

Yuuri hesitated, "Conrad, I know you feel guilty about Wolfram, but if we hide the truth we'll only hurt him deeper than it is now." He stared into Conrad's honey-brown pair of eyes. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have slapped him and get involved in this engagement."

Conrad tightened the embrace, "Why do you apologize, Yuri? It isn't your fault, you know. Back then you were so new and unfamiliar to this world, to the rules here. You wouldn't have expected the slap on Wolfram's left cheek will get you pulled into this engagement. Please, for Shinou's sake, don't blame yourself."

Yuuri returned Conrad's embrace. He relaxed into the touch, leaning on Conrad's chest, knowing Conrad would hold him safe. "You always know how to speak and to comfort me at the right time."

"If it's for you, Yuuri, I am more than willing do anything."

Yuuri blushed; it was so obvious that Conrad could feel the temperature rise in the other. "Conrad, let's tell Gwendal about… us. Right now."

Conrad smiled and released Yuuri, "Alright."

Yuuri tangled his slim fingers with Conrad's, and headed towards Gwendal's office, with Conrad leading the way. _We can do this, it might be harsh for Wolfram, or probably certain part of the society wouldn't accept the relationship between their Maou with just an ordinary soldier, but we're more than willing to accept the consequences. Yes, indeed!_ Conrad thought, self-motivating his spirit.

When they reached Gwendal door, Conrad lifted his hand to knock for permission, but he was stopped by Yuuri. "Conrad, you would never ever leave me right, no matter what happens?"

"Yes, Yuuri. I'll be by your side, forever, and nothing could change that fact," Conrad reassured his lover, squeezing his palm.

Yuuri returned the squeeze, "Alright then."

Conrad used his knuckles and knocked firmly onto the door, thus receiving a 'come in' as response. Conrad smiled to Yuuri and kissed him on his forehead, before his right arm turned the doorknob and stepped their feet into the huge spacious office of Gwendal…

… only to see that Wolfram was inside too.

"W-Wolfram." Conrad turned his attention to Yuuri, then back to Gwendal, "We have something to inform, or at least, to explain both of you." But Conrad need not tell, their entwisted fingers were far from being secretive, it was very obvious that they share a relationship much deeper than master and servant; they're lovers.

Just when Conrad opened his mouth to speak, Darcaskos burst in into Gwendal's office, he was panting so hard, the effect of his running journey from Shinou knows where till he reached his destination. "Y-Your Excellencies," he started, trying to control his breathing, "s-something bad h-has happened!" Darcaskos's words were followed by running footsteps, namely Gunter and Yosak's. "Apparently this castle has been surrounded, I suppose it's Dai Shimaron with the houjutsu men's attack," Yosak stated.

"But we failed to notice? This is ridiculous." Gwendal punched his fist on his desk. "Conrart."

His brother nodded. "Yuuri, don't leave my side."

"So they're coming after me again, the assassination wouldn't stop," Conrad sensed guiltiness in Yuuri's words. "And minasan will be in danger again, protecting me."

"Yuuri, it's not your fault and it's our duty to protect the Maou. Right now we need to get you to a safe—" But Conrad didn't manage to complete his sentence, the houjutsu users penetrated into Gwendal's office, through the wall nor from thin air, not a single soul knows. Swords were unsheathed and clenched tightly in their hands; they were more than ready to fight for their Maou. The rest of the castle was in chaos, maids running here and there whilst soldiers clinking swords; fighting in the proud name of Shin Makoku.

But Yuuri was calm. The tallest of the houjutsu users extended his arm, releasing a purplish powder into the air which slowly transforms into a purplish gaseous vapour. Conrad tried a lift his sword to attack the opponent, but something seems to pull his hands down, his body loosing energy and with his head spinning drastically, it wouldn't help much. It was more like a spell that's able to turn you clueless, so clueless that you wouldn't understand what's going on in the surrounding.

Conrad tried shaking off the nausea, but that just seems to add to his problem; it's worse. He'd decided to stand still; he still has Yuuri to protect. He could feel Yuuri standing behind his back. At least, he's still safe. At least, he's still in reach.

The assassins, each and every one of them held out their hands, palm facing Conrad and Yuuri, and slowly, a solid transparent reddish wall begin to form around both the victim. The purplish gas continued to its job, sending everyone sparks of weakness, their energy being absorbed as seconds passed, with Wolfram's knees first bent and he fell to the ground, the others followed one by one. The wall surrounding Conrad and Yuuri seemed to separate them from the gas, its vapour unable to reach or harm them.

Their attention turned to the two hostages, "The 27th Maou and the supposed descendant of Dai Shimaron…" Yuuri held tight onto Conrad's uniform, unable to understand the motive of capturing both of them. _Why is it Conrad?_

The wall capturing Conrad and Yuuri disappeared, but another enormous one formed around them, this time along with the strongest houjutsu user, Conrad supposed. He used his sword and swayed it to the transparent wall, but it was null, the wall did not even receive a scratch. It was then both of them come to realize they're in an extremely, extremely perilous situation, where Conrad even felt the intense and the panic, he felt inauspicious.

"Conrad," Yuuri was panting, "I think he sealed my Maou power."

The opposite figure extended his arm, releasing a string of reddish light towards his prey. Conrad promptly stood in front of Yuuri, his sword blocking the light from penetrating both of them. His sword continued to absorb the light, or whatever it is, Conrad didn't care, he was too shocked and petrified to what he witnessed next.

His sword broke into two.

He was numb to his feet. Right now he was afraid, not afraid of his life being in danger, but afraid of Yuuri getting hurt, afraid of what might happen to Yuuri. For once in his life time he felt impotent, his lack of power of protecting the most important person in his life, but he stood tall and firm, sheathing Yuuri.

The houjutsu user once again raised his hand, this time aiming straight to Conrad's chest. Yuuri's eyes widen, "No! Please don't!"

"Yuuri, mark my last words, I love you."

With his last words said the red rays traveled fast and straight, Conrad's chest as the aim to hit the bull's eye. "No, Conrad!" Yuuri didn't bother thinking of the consequences; he turned Conrad over in one swift motion, Yuuri's back now absorbing the rays.

"Yuuri!!!"

Yuuri's eyes were blank, his face expressionless, but he was still breathing. "Yuuri!!!"

A sudden golden light enveloped the whole room, the entire castle, breaking the glasses, windows, including the wall surrounding Conrad and Yuuri; bringing hope. Yuuri stumbled; he fell on top of Conrad, his whole body limp. Conrad turned to the master of the powerful light, just to see the legendary Shinou releasing his majestic power; the owner of the golden-yellow aura, his power as strong as the Maou's, with Murata standing behind him.

The houjutsu figures disappeared into thin air, leaving all the soldiers from Dai Shimaron lying in the castle unconscious.

Conrad's mind registered the happening incident few minutes ago; he found his voice again. "Yuuri, Yuuri, are you alright?" His arms positioned Yuuri to lie on his left chest, "Yuuri! Please don't frighten me…"

_Hajimete kimi wo mita ano hi kara (From the day I first saw you)  
Tada toki bakari ga sugite (Time just kept on passing)  
Iikaketa manma no kotoba wa (The first ordinary words)  
Kumomae to kiete yuku yo (Disappeared along with the clouds)  
Bukiyouna boku no kono yubisaki wa (Since when did this fingertip)  
Itsuka kimi he to todoku no darou ka (Of the cowardly me reaching you)_

"C-Conrad…" Yuuri's voice so near inaudible, so weak it made Conrad's heartache. Yuuri's fingers moved desperately, wanting to feel the soft texture of Conrad's face. His lover knew his attempt and clasp Yuuri's hand in his, placing it on his face.

"Yuuri…" he let his poker face slip, his slow tears made its own way down his eyes. "Yuuri, please tell me you're alright, please, I love you and I can't afford to loose you," Conrad pleaded desperately. He felt so fragile; the thought of Yuuri leaving scared him. He tightened his hold on Yuuri's hands, "Yuuri, Yuuri, I love you, Yuuri…"

_You're in my heart (You're in my heart)  
Harisake sou na setsunasa nanka shiranakatta yo (I didn't know anything about this splitting pain)  
I wanna stay together (I wanna stay together)  
Dekiru naraba sugu ni aitai aitai everytime (If it's possible, I want to see you right now, everytime)_

"C-Conrad…" Yuuri's tears joined Conrad's, "I love you, I love you so much I couldn't describe… I…" He tangled his fingers together with Conrad's, he felt so hard to continue, "I don't want to leave you… I want to stay with you forever…"

_Nani wo shiteitatte kokoro wa (Without having to do anything my heart)  
Kimi dake wo oikakeyuku (Just followed you)  
Futari no deai ga unmei naraba (If our meeting is destiny, then)  
Donna mirai ni tsuduiteiru no (What kind of future will continue)_

"Conrad, please don't cry," Yuuri's tears rolling uncontrollable, "Please don't… If our meeting is destiny, we'll meet again in the future, even in the next life," Yuuri sobbed, "and I'll still love you, wholeheartedly. Your existence in permanent in my heart…"

_You're in my heart (You're in my heart)  
Munasawagi ni nemurezu ni mata miageta sora (I looked up at the sky again unable to fall asleep from the restlessness)  
I wanna stay together (I wanna stay together)  
Kimi no koto wo motto shiritai shirtai everyday (I want to get to know you more everyday)_

Conrad buried his head in the junction on Yuuri's neck. "Yuuri, I cannot afford to loose you. You're utterly precious to me," Conrad admitted, he was afraid of losing someone precious again; the first one was Julia, although he kept it as a secret from everyone. He cannot face another recurrence anymore; he'd breakdown, he'd rather be the one dying.

He felt Yuuri's body loosing its warmth, Yuuri's fingers turning cold. "Yuuri, Yuuri! Yuuri, please stay awake, I'll get some help, I—" He was stopped by Yuuri.

_Kaze wo kanaderu you ni sono kami wo soyogase (Like how the wind strums through your hair)  
Kiniro no hikari atsumeru kimi no yokogao hanarenai yo (The golden light shining through cannot leave your profile)_

"Don't leave me, stay beside me…" he stroked Conrad's fingers, he managed to smile. "You look so beautiful, so gorgeous… I am honoured to be… your lover." He panted, "Listen Conrad Weller," Yuuri gathered his last breath, "I love you."

He closed his eyelids, leaving a crying Conrad behind.

_I wanna stay together (I wanna stay together)  
Dekiru naraba sugu ni aitai aitai kimi ni (If it's possible I want to see you right now)  
Konna ni mo suki da yo (This is how much I love you)  
_

"Yuuri! No, Yuuri, please, don't abandon me, please…" his hiccups accompanied his overflowing tears, "Yuuri, Yuuri," he tapped gently on Yuuri's cheek, vainly hoping that Yuuri's eyes will find its way to reopen, "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri… Yuuri!!!" he yelled his lungs out, "YUURI!!"

Lady Cheri ran to the chaotic office, to her son's side, embracing him. It was then a white light escaped Yuri's heart and was gathered by Murata into Yuuri's important blue pendant. "His soul."

That broke Conrad's heart even deeper. He melted into her mum's embrace, pouring out his feelings. All pairs of eyes eyed Conrad with sorrow; none of them had seen him in this form before.

"You whore! His Majesty sacrificed himself just for this half-breed! This is nonsense, you bring his life back, you slut!"

Gwendal's anger risen; he stood in front of Stoffel upon hearing his vulgar words. "No one is to insult my brother; you do not have the qualification." He eyed Stoffel; his eyes could kill.

Conrad continued to sob within his mother's arms. "Yuuri…"

"There's a way to save Yuuri, Conrad," all pairs of eyes turned to Shinou. "But of course, a sacrifice has to be done."

Conrad turned his attention to Shinou, his watery eyes filled with new hope. "I'll do anything I can to bring Yuuri back. I can die for him."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Please read and review..? Tell me if it's okay or not. Don't kill me! T.T


	3. Chapter 3

* I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had exams and I didn't know how to continue the story, so I took a few days thinking of the plot.

* there's a new character in this chapter.

**In The Soul Within**

[Chapter 3]

The boy king smirked at his idea. He was so certain that his plan would work out perfectly, everything in his grasp. Dai Shimaron was merely a pawn to him; he on the other hand, the king, controls them, using them for his own purpose.

"Saralegui-heika," Berias handed Sara an over coat, wrapping it around his slim shoulders. "You would get a cold like this."

Sara ignored the statement. "Ne, Berias," he smiled, "I wonder how long would it take for the Maou to reach my place."

"You have to be patient, heika," his guard replied, "it's the Maou we're talking about."

That added a larger smile on Sara's face. "You musn't forget, Berias," Sara corrected, "It's the Maou _and_ his faithful dog."

Berias was puzzled, "But heika, what use could Weller-kyou do to you?"

"He's important, Berias, with his presence we can ensure the Maou to work obediently for us," his last smirk was sly and cunning.

* * *

Shinou started the conversation when poor Conrad calmed down, at least his tears stopped, his poker face working almost as usual as before, his expression showing hints of disappointment, disappointed of his pity self. People fancy calling him The Lion of Luttenberg, but right now he didn't feel a single bit that he deserved that title; he couldn't even protect the one he loved most.

"I know you _loved_ Yuuri---"

"No, you're wrong, so wrong, I _still _love him."

"Alright, calm down Conrad, but I'd like to ask you for the just one question," Shinou narrowed his sparkling sea blue pair of eyes, "Do you believe in the power of love behold by both of you? How far can your love bring you? Once doing this, you will not have any chances to regret, there isn't any way to---"

"Whatever it is, I'd still do it. I'll do anything to… bring him back." He voice not louder than a whisper, inaudible to most of the people in the room. He has the responsible to pay this debt, the debt he owned Yuuri. Something that Yuuri deserved.

Shinou hesitated. "Fine then." He sighed. _The Weller family… The heritance of loyalty and stubbornness since generations ago, since my time. _He smiled. "Conrad, I would need your help to transfer Yuuri to my shrine."

Conrad need not be told twice, he carried Yuuri in his strong arms, whispering tenderly near Yuuri's eyes, reassuring Yuuri that he'd be alright in no time; that he'd be fine, as if it works, as if the Maou could hear the words Conrad spoke. The others, except Gunter, followed closely behind the half Mazoku, worried, at the same time curious of how would the legendary Shinou are using Conrad to return Yuuri back to life.

* * *

A tall blonde haired man, he acquired two slit looking eyes, boney face structure, his lips curved upside down. His long legs cannot keep itself to a halt; he kept walking to and fro in his new bedroom.

There was a knock on the door, eagerly he replied 'come in', and he was speaking face to face to both his subordinates.

"Your Majesty…"

He lifted his hands hastily, cutting his men, "It's… Rexford... Rexford the Third. Please, do not call me 'Your Majesty' before the time comes. Before the only supported candidate by this country was destroyed and eliminated." He growled. "Where is that filthy Weller? Why aren't he captured yet?"

"We're so sorry. Lord Rexford, but we have not received any recent news from the soldiers that went to Shin Makoku."

Rexford begin to feel panicked. What if this plan failed? What if the people from Shin Makoku found out their trick? What if the people from Shin Makoku know that he joined forces with Shou Shimaron to attack Shin Makoku? Although Dai Shimaron was strong and powerful, they obtain help from the houjutsu men, that doesn't mean they can declare championship with the appearance of the Maou.

He barked his soldiers out, locking himself in his room, his heart hoping that the plan was carried out flawlessly.

* * *

Lady Cheri turned to look at his second son, paralyzed.

"What?!" Wolfram yelled, startling everyone, besides the numbed Conrad. "Like a vampire?!"

"It's not like that, von Bielefeld-kyou," Murata tried to explain, "Shibuya just needs blood to…" _What's the proper word…?_ "Replenish," Murata concluded, "to replenish his energy. It's benefiting, but it's dangerous."

"Replenish? So are you trying to tell me that Yuuri, he's," Wolfram turned his head everywhere to right the right word out of his mouth, "d-dead, but he'll be having Conrad for, for l—lunch, and you said its benefiting?!"

"That was why I said it was dangerous, nevertheless." Murata turned his attention to Conrad, eyeing him, the soldier helplessly holding Yuuri in embrace; _He must be feeling very guilty. _A sigh escaped him, Murata continued his explanation, "Yes, it's true Yuuri's lifeless now," Murata thought he saw Conrad flinched on the word 'lifeless', "but Shinou and I, we're able to temporarily reactive his soul. The only problem is that he needs blood, restricted to Mazoku blood only, because Shibuya was born half-demon. Therefore, we can only depend on Weller-kyou."

"So, Geika, may I ask which part do you see as benefiting, when my brother's blood is being sucked out of him?" Gwendal toned down to be as polite as possible. He couldn't possibly tolerate someone having his little brother for food!

Murata smiled. "Shibuya will die without Weller-kyou's blood, and we will loose a potential and great Maou. But if Weller-kyou is willing to sacrifice his blood to Shibuya, he will slowly recover. It might be a disadvantage for Weller-kyou, but this is Shibuya's last chance."

"I'll give him."

All pairs of eyes now fixed on Conrad, who had been keeping quiet and alone to himself (besides Yuuri) since he arrived.

"I'll give him whatever he needed. I told him before," Conrad caressed Yuuri's cheek, "I said I'd give him my arms, my body and my soul to him. I belong to Yuuri. And of course, my blood included. And the worst part of all," Conrad softened, "He died trying to save me, protecting me without thinking rationally. Offering him my blood is nothing compared to what he have done for me, whatever he had sacrificed for my sake. I am merely repaying his kindness, his gentleness, his everything."

"Weller-kyou," Murata's tone hardened, "You have to understand that there's a possibility that Shibuya wouldn't stop consuming your blood once he have started. You might end up lacking of blood and you'll---"

"Well, Geika, I think I'd be able to handle it. If you're in my perspective, you'll know that blood loss, to a soldier like me is very common and unavoidable. Besides," Conrad forced a faint smile on his lips, "I believe he would be able to control and stop when he thinks it's the right time. Even if he doesn't stop consuming my blood, he can have it, as much as Yuuri wants, as much as he desire. I can die for him, as long as he doesn't stay like… this." Conrad's heart aches when Yuuri did not answer him, when Conrad caressed his cheek tenderly, when Conrad spoke to him the sweetest words ever.

Lady Cheri eyes started swelling again, "As expected from my brave son…"

Murata turned his gaze to Shinou; Shinou nodded once, "I need everyone to leave Conrad and Yuuri here. Please leave this room now. Ulrike," he told the small person who'd been standing at the corner of the shrine for quite some time, "please bring them out first. We have to settle this as soon as possible."

Though hesitated, one by one they left the place, knowing very well that Yuuri wouldn't want his _vampiric _condition to be witnessed by so many eyes. Slowly, giving their last gaze upon the two lovers so close to each other, they left the room; their blessings closely accompanied both Conrad and Yuuri.

* * *

Lord Rexford couldn't take it anymore, he summoned his servants to bring him Dai Shimaron's army leader. "Get into Shin Makoku right now, this instant, and report to me if there's any particular news concerning Dai Shimaron… and Shou Shimaron. Now."

"But Lord Rexford," his man protested, "if we enter Shin Makoku, the demons will find out that we humans do not belong there, in one instant they'd know that we're from Dai Shimaron. Please forgive us, Lord Rexford."

Lord Rexford looked at his subordinate, his eyes curved into thin slits. He proceeded to his table; it's a huge brown table with drawers. Many, many drawers. He opened the first one on the left, his hands fished out a light blue box. He took a few packets from the box and handed the tiny little envelopes to his man, "Before you proceed to Shin Makoku, consume this," he said, gesturing the packet he was holding, "however, you have to remember that this medication only works for half a day."

The man eyed the packet with such curiosity that Lord Rexford knew the next question he was about to ask, "It's a type of powder; you mixed it with pure water. Once drinking it, it will turn you into a Mazoku for 12 hours. You will appear as if you are part of the demons."

His eyes widened. Finally he understood. That was why his country managed to enter Shin Makoku territory without being discovered.

"Lord Rexford, may I ask one last question, just out of curiosity?"

Lord Rexford glared; this person is such a busybody, "Spit it."

""Where," he leaned neared to Lord Rexford, his voice soft, as if muffled, "where did this powder originate from?"

His master paused before answering that question, "Shou Shimaron."

* * *

Conrad had Yuuri in his arm, bridal style, and slowly he placed Yuuri on one of the beds in the shrine, careful not to hurt him. Ulrike joined them in a few minutes time, standing next to Shinou, while Murata went to look for a rope. "If the condition gets worse, we'll have to tie Shibuya."

"Tie him?" concerned as ever, Conrad wondered if they need to move such a step.

"He can kill you, Weller-kyou." He added sarcastically, "And if you're dead we'll have trouble looking for another half-blood."

Conrad sighed, his eyes sad and sorrow. _Probably for the better._

Murata settled beside Shinou, the rope left lying on the nearest table. Conrad stepped away from Yuuri; he definitely did not want to interrupt the ceremony. He looked at Yuuri miserably.

_Yuuri, please be awake, we've made a promise, remember? That we wouldn't leave each other. But now you're not keeping you promises. You did not fulfill it. _Conrad controlled his tears, warning them not to flow out of his eyes_. What about watching starts together?_ _And we did not even announce our relationship, we have not gotten engage yet. How could you possibly leave me alone at this time, Yuuri? _Conrad couldn't take it; this is just too much for him. He used the back of his hands to wipe off his tears.

"_He'll be alright."_ Conrad tried to smile remembering his mother's soothing words. _Yes, Conrad, you need to think positive; you need to stand very strong for Yuuri._

His heart hammered against his chest, the heart beat increased from time to time, Shinou and Murata now had both their right hands extended, the blue pendant next to Yuuri was slowly glowing a sparkling white light. The light shaped itself into a small ball, round, and it's above Yuuri's chest. Slowly, very slowly, it penetrated into Yuuri, the room was then filled with a extraordinarily bright golden yellow light.

Conrad was petrified, he saw Yuuri stirring on the bed, slightly moving, but Yuuri was…

…transparent.

Shinou and Murata was panting hard by now; Conrad knew they'd used a lot of power to do this, he was very glad.

"Yuuri?" Conrad almost ran to Yuuri's side, thank Shinou, despite his transparent look, Yuuri was still solid textured, as if he was a normal school boy.

"Yuuri, are you alright?"

Yuuri took some time to realize it was Conrad talking to him, sitting next to him, happy as ever. "Yuuri, I'm so glad I get to see you again!" Conrad gave Yuuri one of the tightest hug. But Yuuri reluctantly pushed Conrad away to the other end of the bed.

"D-Don't touch me," Yuuri was very obvious keeping his voice in control, and he was panting so hard.

"Yuuri?" Conrad was concerned and he wanted to know what is really happening to Yuuri. But he didn't get the chance to ask, Yuri burst out into a terrible scream, his eyes flowing tears, and Conrad witnessed the worse sight; Yuuri's fangs, though Conrad didn't know when did he get that, Yuuri sinked his fangs into his own skinny arm.

"Yuuri, you can't do this!" Conrad held Yuuri's arm tight, preventing Yuuri from sucking his own blood. "No, Conrad, let me go, let go of my arms! I need it, I need to drink, I---" Yuuri struggled hard to release himself from Conrad, only to realize that Conrad offered his arm to him.

_His arm… so close… so delicious…_

Yuuri tried shaking off the thought of his lover's arms, but it was too tempting, "Yuuri, you can have mine, it's yours, fully yours…" he heard Conrad's words. The tasty blood flowing inside of Conrad begging to be sucked by Yuuri's own lips… Yuuri did not hesitate, he sinked his teeth into Conrad's lower arm.

Surprisingly, Conrad thought, it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. The other three presences merely stood by the side of the bed and watched. Yuuri's colour eventually turned more solid, as he kept taking in Conrad's blood. When Conrad felt his arms getting numb, Yuuri removed his fangs from Conrad, panting.

Shinou narrowed his eyes. _It couldn't be this fast, besides, Yuuri have not yet returned to his original colour, but why did he stopped? _He turned his attention to Murata, just to caught him thinking, probably the same puzzled question he had in his own mind.

"Yuuri?"

Upon hearing the sweet voice pronouncing his name, Yuuri pushed Conrad to the wall, Yuuri's body leaning on him, and he sank his fangs on the left side of Conrad's neck, continued sucking blood out of Conrad. It was so additive, as if taking ecstasy pills, it's like a drug attracting him to Conrad's blood. Conrad winced when he felt the sharp piercing on his thin flesh. _This… hurts._ He could feel his own blood running down his neck, reddening part of his military uniform, staining them blood red. Conrad clenched his fingers onto Yuuri fabric; he couldn't believe the fact that he actually whimpered in pain.

"Conrad!" Shinou stopped Ulrike from proceeding towards the bed; it was Conrad's choice, he chose for this to happen. He wouldn't allow Murata to use the rope on Yuuri either, whatever happens, they have to respect Conrad.

Conrad was panting hard by now, his vision blurred as seconds passed, "Yuuri…" he felt his hands untangled from Yuuri's shirt and fell heavily on the bed; he hadn't have much energy left to hold on to it anymore.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri was shaking tremendously; he knew he had to stop. He knew he'd kill Conrad if he continued. But how, it was almost unstoppable, he enjoyed the blood just as much as he loves Conrad…

"Yuuri…"

"I love you…"

He heard the faint sound, the sweet voice, his favourite.

"_I believe in Yuuri." _

"_I believe he would be able to control and stop when he thinks it's the right time." _

He heard those words before, somewhere… So sweet, his Conrad, his knight, his everything…

Yuuri brought himself to a stop, finally, his fangs removed from Conrad's bleeding neck. He sanked into the bed, unconscious. At least we looked more... coloured.

Murata ran to the room door, opening it just to find all eyes staring at the Great Sage, "Summon Gisela, hurry!"

Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the condition in the room, Conrad panting hard with his arm and neck bleeding, whilst Yuuri unconscious on the bed, fingers and lips covered with Conrad's blood.

* * *

TBC

Read and Review please..? Was it okay or bad..?


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Soul Within**

[Chapter 4]

Gunter slammed his fist on the wooden desk in his office, causing the two of the guards who passed by his office jerked. Gunter getting angry, what more slamming his fist so hard, despite his feminine personality would definitely surprise people, those like Yuuri.

Gunter clenched his fist even harder, after leaving Yuuri-heika to Conrad; he went off, doing some researching job. And his research proved his hypothesis right.

_So it was Dai Shimaron. _

_

* * *

_Yuuri stirred on his bed, his head heavy, as if bounded with weights pulling it down. He felt… weird. Yuuri forced his eyelids open, the first thing he saw was Gisela walking back and forth, preparing what he assumed was his medicine. He tried to sit up, "G-Gisela…"

"Heika!" Gisela rushed to Yuuri's side to prevent him from moving unnecessarily, "You shouldn't be moving so much, please lie down."

Yuuri's movement paused for a moment, then his memory started to work again, "Conrad." Yuuri panicked, "Where's Conrad? Why, why did I," Yuuri's voice almost inaudible, "why was I consuming his blood? The last time I saw him I was… I was…" Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence. _The feeling of sucking Conrad's blood… The addictive taste… The texture…_ Yuuri was horrified.

_It was delicious. _

"Gisela," Yuuri's voice shook, almost on the verge of tears, "What is wrong with me? Why did, why did I---" Yuuri covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God, why did I---"

"Heika," Gisela placed his hands gently on Yuuri's shoulder, "Maybe you should rest for now, Conrad is safe, he is resting in his own room. When you are in a better health, you will eventually know the truth, we'll definitely explain. So heika, for now please---"

"No." Yuuri used those firm Maou's voice to speak, despite his condition now, Yuuri was being very persistent, "I demand to know the truth, Gisela." His eyes turning slowly into slit-like.

Gisela knew it wouldn't be any use trying to tolerate with Yuuri at this moment. How she wished Conrad was awake, it would be easier for Yuuri to calm down. "Yes, heika, if you wish to know. But there is one this I would like to add," Gisela was glad; Yuuri seemed to return to his normal calmer self, "the truth can be ugly, very very ugly."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, "Continue."

Gisela let out a heavy sigh, "You were _dead_. I'm sure you do remember about the rays penetrating yourself. But there was a way to retrieve your life, or so Shinou-heika said, and poor Conrad hastily agreed, he did not care whatever it takes to return you back to this world. Conrad was petrified, he felt so guilty having you to sacrifice for him. He said he loved you so much that he'd do anything so save you." Gisela's heart ache when she saw the poor double black sitting on the bed hugging his knees, his tears started flowing, wetting his garments.

"Shinou told him that one only way to retrieve your life is to let you consume the blood of a half Mazoku, and since the only person sharing the same blood type with you was Conrad, he was offered whether he wants to sacrifice his blood or not. And he, he---" Gisela didn't know how to continue.

"And he agreed. Agree of giving me his blood." Yuri finished her sentence. "Agree to sacrifice."

"Heika, please don't blame yourself," Gisela comforted, "Conrad was just afraid of losing you."

Yuuri promptly pushed Gisela's hand away, "I'm a---" he swallowed his saliva, "vampire." He shuddered at the word, "I'm a vampire… I—I consume b-blood…" Yuuri was drowned in tears again, "I enjoy the taste of blood, I'm a monster, I---"

"Heika, please calm down---" Gisela started to panic; Yuuri is just not acting like his old self. "According to Shinou you might have the day that you'd be a Mazoku again, you would be free from---"

"NO!" he pushed Gisela away, "Don't touch me! Go away! Go; go please go. Leave me alone!" Yuuri buried his head in the pillow, soaking it with his salty liquids.

Gisela surrendered. "Fine, I'll just leave," her voice as gentle as possible, afraid of scaring Yuuri even more, "Please don't hurt yourself, I'll ask Conrad to see you once he's awake."

Yuuri jerked, no, he doesn't want Conrad to see him in this pathetic state, he _cannot_ see Conrad; he might just end up hurting him again. "No." His voice sharp and hard as he tried to control them, "Forbid Conrad from entering my room. I do not wish to see anyone."

Gisela stood there looking at the broken Maou, her heart feels sorry for both Conrad and Yuuri. _It's so unfair; they have to go through such harsh love life._ She packed her medical appliances and left the room.

* * *

Sara sipped his cup of tea, enjoying the strong aroma and the bittersweet taste that enveloped his cavern. It was then Berias came into his room with a letter in his hand, "Heika."

"What is it, Berias? You looked so gloomy; your expression doesn't match the beautiful evening sunrise." Sara gestured to the morning sun that shone brightly, signifying a whole new day.

"Our soldiers have failed."

Sara's poker face still working well, but his movement stopped, petrified. He tried his best to smile, "Failed?" he broke into a hysterical laugh, "Define FAIL."

"Dai Shimaron's soldiers were trapped in Shin Makoku castle, but the houjutsu men managed to escape. Those from Shin Makoku will sooner or later find out that we supplied the powders to change the humans into Mazokus."

Sara sank into his chair. This is no good news, he need to do something fast, if not his country would be in danger; Shin Makoku will definitely declare war to his country. Not to say that he would face dangers from Dai Shimaron too.

"Berias," he ordered, "Prepare a carriage. We will be leaving to Shin Makoku tomorrow."

* * *

Wolfram was walking alone in the garden, he felt better when the cool wind blew when that sort of hot weather was in charge. His steps echoed silently, his shoes slightly brushing against the sand. Unconsciously his feet brought him to the patch of flowers where his mum planted and named them. He bent to take a closer look; his eyes caught sight of a beautifully bloomed white flower, _Innocent Yuuri. _He tried hard to force back his tears. _Yuuri loved Conrad; he didn't even have the slightest feelings for me._

He turned away; he saw blue flowers standing up tall compared to the other flowers. He couldn't hold his tears any longer, _Conrad Stands Upon The Earth_. "Conrad…" He knew that his elder brother had romantically loved his fiancé; he wasn't blind to not notice the glances his brother shared with his fiancé, but he chose to ignore it. The egoistic part of him wouldn't want to loose to him._ But they loved each other; Yuuri did not even feel my existence_. He wiped his tears dry, only to feel a pair of large hands on his shoulder.

"You have to be strong, Wolfram." Gwendal's voice ringed in his ears. "Both of them need your support. We need you to face this together."

Wolfram cried harder, he melted in his older brother's arms, indulged in the embrace. "I respect them, they have my blessings," Wolfram paused a moment, "I'll break the engagement with Yuuri as soon as I can."

Gwendal merely tightened his embrace.

* * *

Conrad was rolling on his bed; he cracked his eyes open and he saw three figures in his room. There was a boy with black hair; "Yuuri…"

"Calm down, Weller-kyou," he heard the daikenja spoke. _It wasn't Yuuri after all_.

"Exactly, you should rest first, or Gisela would punish you," another man interrupted; he recognized this voice, "Geika, Shinou-heika… What exactly happened to me?"

"You passed out after Yuuri consumed your blood," the new voice spoke, "you were lack of blood, Yuuri-heika probably consumed more than he should have," Gisela explained. "In short, you should rest now instead of moving around, and don't try to leave your room for Yuuri-heika." She chose to hide the truth; Conrad wouldn't want to know the fact that Yuuri actually refused to see him.

"I need to see him---"

"Weller-kyou." Murata gave Conrad the stern daikenja look, Conrad paused momentarily as Murata continued, "You should leave Yuuri alone for now, please understand that he have to sort his feelings. I am very sure that he wouldn't want anyone to see him in this form. Things like this do happen, even if he's a vampire now, for all you know one day he'll loose his fangs and he'll be as normal as before, the only thing that matters now is time. It might take a week, a month, or even a century, no one knows. Probably," Murata stared straight into Conrad's eyes, "he would remain as a vampire for his whole life."

Conrad had his eyes widen at the thought. _Yuuri must be… very afraid. _

"I understand that he needs to sort his feelings," Conrad gathered his courage to speak back and defend himself, "he would be afraid, thinking himself as a blood sucking machine, so afraid to even meet anyone," Conrad paused for a moment, "that's why I need to be with him, we could face this together, he wouldn't be alone and all his fears cleared. For now, that is all I can do for him."

With his last words said, Conrad excused himself from the three pairs of gazing eyes, his feet hurried to bring him to see his most treasured person. There isn't a way to stop a stubborn person like Conrad.

The three of them left in the room merely smiled; amazed by the strong love Conrad and Yuuri have for each other.

Conrad was glad when he found the room; hastily he unwrapped the bandage around his arm and neck; he doesn't want to scare Yuuri inquiring his injuries. He disposed the cloths and used his knuckles to knock softly on the door, "Yuuri." Silence. He increased his volume, "Yuuri, can you hear me?"

There isn't any response from the room, Conrad started to panic if anything happened to Yuuri or his beloved would do something silly in his room. How could everyone just _obeyed_ Yuuri and left him all alone in his room without any company?

"Yuuri, I'm coming in," that said and Conrad turned the door knob, entering Yuuri's room. "Yuuri?" he turned to Yuuri's bed just to find Yuuri curling up into a ball, shaking violently, a mirror broken with its pieces fluttering around the bed sheets and on the floor. Conrad felt his heart stopped for a second, "Yuuri!" Conrad rushed to his bed, he gave a relieved sigh when he conformed that there isn't any signs of blood or Yuuri hurting himself. "Yuuri…" he held Yuuri by his shoulder.

Yuuri's eyes snapped wide, he took a pillow and started attacking Conrad, hitting him everywhere visible, "Conrad, get out! I don't want to see anyone, leave me alone!" Conrad pulled Yuuri into an embrace, despite Yuuri's protest, "Yuuri, calm down please, everything will be fine…"

"No, Conrad, it's not alright," Yuuri tears shedding into stream-like, "The mirror… My f-fangs…" he sobbed harder, "When I looked into the mirror, I see… I see a m-monster…" he stopped struggling, which Conrad thought it was for the better, "Conrad, I…" he broke down completely, "I'm a monster, I suck blood!"

"Yuuri, please do not blame yourself," Conrad pleaded, "It's my fault, all mine… If I was the one dying, then you wouldn't be facing this horrible situation, it's my fault, Yuuri." Yes, Conrad do feel guilty, he was the one who brought Yuuri all these pain, the main culprit, but yet he claimed himself to be Yuuri's other half, Yuuri's lover. He didn't deserve this; Yuuri was far too good for him. He wiped off Yuuri's tears, his fingers now coated lightly with them. "I'm sorry, Yuuri," he whispered near Yuuri's ears, "I made this decision; I was the one to be blamed."

"Conrad, please…" Yuuri's voice weak and fragile, "You wouldn't want to live with a vampire for the rest of your life…" Yuuri clenched Conrad's uniform, "I heard from Gisela that I might turn back to what I was before, but no one knows when that would be, probably it would take years, or worse probably---" Yuuri didn't manage to finish his sentence, his drowning tear with accompanied hiccups made it very difficult to continue.

"Yuuri," Conrad said gently, turning Yuuri to him, his eyes tender, looking deeply into Yuuri's black orbs, "I don't care whether you're a Mazoku or a human or a vampire or whatever form you're in, I don't care if you need a long supply of blood, MY blood as food or you'd consume me every single second or whatever," Conrad gazed into Yuuri eyes with such passion, "the only truth is, I love you, Yuuri, unconditionally." He wiped Yuuri's tears, "We still have a long way to go, Yuuri, you can't just leave me in the middle of the road, I'd cry, really. I'd be longing for you to pick me up again."

Yuuri sank his head into the junction of Conrad's shoulder, admitting defeat. His arms tightened around Conrad's waist, the embrace was one of the best Yuuri had experience, it was so comfortable, it felt so right.

"Conrad," his breath damp and hot against Conrad's uniform, "Thank you for everything."

Yuuri's knight once more flashed his amusing killer smile; he took Yuuri gently by his chin and connected their lips in a soft kiss. It was slow, sensual, their tongues teasing each other mischievously, as if they were dancing in paradise, trapped in their duet dreams of ecstasy, the texture so right, the taste so sweet, it was hard to bring it to a stop… till Yuuri had his fangs slashed across Conrad's lower lips, piercing his soft, sensitive flesh, and Conrad jerked.

Trickles of blood flowed from Conrad's lips, the smell so inviting, and of course Yuuri wasted no time, he sucked gently onto Conrad's flesh, licking the blood clean and swallowing it the very next instant. Conrad's sensitive lips responded to the touch, Yuuri's lips sucking seductively on his own, he captured Yuuri's lips in a full kiss, this time a little faster, more eager on tasting the other. Yuuri broke the kiss, panting. He looked away from Conrad.

Conrad smiled again, "Was it tasty?" Apparently, he was curious.

"Huh?" Yuuri asked in confusion, "Tasty?"

"My blood, I mean," Conrad broke into a small laugh, "I want to know how it tastes like."

Yuuri dare not stare into Conrad's eyes, he felt ashamed, "Well, I guess it is." _What am I talking about?!_ Yuuri cursed himself mentally for saying such words.

"Do you wish for more?"

Yuuri turned his attention to Conrad, "Huh?"

Conrad unbuttoned his first three buckles, revealing his fair skin. He gestured at his own neck, "You can have more of it."

"Conrad," Yuuri forced a laugh, which wasn't convincing enough, "Stop kidding around---"

Conrad brought Yuuri's head to his neck, his skin nearly an inch from Yuuri's fangs, "Take it."

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut, _Just this once… I'll just have it just this once… _Yuuri nose touched Conrad's neck, sniffing on Conrad's sensitive skin; his lips followed the trace his nose had left, kissing Conrad's neck gently. He dipped his tongue onto the soft flesh, licking its way up till Conrad's jaw line, earning a jerk from Conrad. "Yuuri," he tried to hide the moans escaping from his mouth, "if you continue to seduce me like this, I'll have to admit that I quite enjoy having a vampire as a lover."

Yuuri only smirked at that statement; he ignored the neck for a moment and gave Conrad a peck in his lips. "So naughty." Yuuri returned his attention to the mouth-watering neck, and slowly he sank his fangs, penetrating the soft flesh, he tried to make it as painless as possible, he wouldn't want Conrad to pass out again.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri felt his shirt being grabbed and clasped tightly; somehow he knew Conrad was _enjoying_ this pain.

_Despite whatever I'm doing now, all I can tell you is, 'Conrad, I love you.' _

_

* * *

_TBC

Read and Review please..? What do you think? The next chapter's probably the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Soul Within**

[Chapter 5]

"Erotic, isn't it?"

"What?" Murata threw Shinou a glare, "What are you talking about?"

"The both of them," Shinou moved closer towards Murata, closing the distance between them, "Lord Weller and Yuuri," he wrapped his arms around his sage from the back, "You like it, don't you, my beautiful Sage?" He traced his tongue up Murata's neck, a thin trail of saliva glistening in the moonlight that shone through the windows in the shrine.

"Get away, you pervert," poor Murata struggled in Shinou's strong arms, unable to escape from his predator, "D-Don't touch me!"

"But you like it, don't you?" Shinou's teasing worked quite well, Murata started to shiver in the king's strong grasp, "The lust when you saw Yuuri attacking his lover… I know it, my sage; I can give it to you…" Slowly he turned Murata to him, his lips working on Murata's Adam's apple, sucking and nipping it.

Murata tried pushing Shinou off, "Aren't you a ghost?"

"It doesn't make any difference, whatever I am," he captured Murata's lips in hunger, "you still crave for my presence…"

Murata momentarily allowed himself to shut his eyes.

* * *

Rexford moved around his bedroom again, cursing every single soul that he could think of in his mind. "Why isn't there any trace of soldiers?! What nonsense! And these people are known as the best soldiers out of the best?" He opened his bedroom door with such force that it might break any single minute, yelling to one of his random subordinates, "Prepare me another troop of soldiers this instant! I might need them against Shin Makoku or Shou Shimaron."

"But-," one of his guarding soldiers timidly answered, "the best are already sent to Shin Makoku for the attack."

"Prepare whatever that's left! And ask the duke to send a letter to Shou Shimaron. Demand for the presence of my soldiers. If anything happened to my soldiers, declare a war to Shou Shimaron."

"Y-Yes, Lord Rexford!"

* * *

"Probably it's time."

Wolfram held the letter he prepared few days ago tight in his grasp. He took one last look at _Innocent Yuuri_ and _Conrad Stands Upon The Earth_ which stood proudly surrounding each other; the blue and the white harmonized each and every stalk there, the equilibrium tranquilly perfect.

_They do suit each other. Be it flower or real life. _

"Wolfram?"

The blonde turned to look at his elder brother. "Aniue."

"What is it?" Gwendal's voice as soothing as possible, afraid of Wolfram's soon-to-be breakdown; he looked like he was about to cry, "Wolfram, is anything wrong?"

There was a long silence before Wolfram spoke, "I'm breaking my engagement with Yuuri. Today."

Gwendal seemed shocked but Wolfram didn't care, it was his choice and it's final. No one is going to change his mind. No one will be able to persuade him to reconsider this matter again; final is final.

"Aniue," Wolfram started after another pause, "I need someone to accompany me."

Gwendal smiled and closed the distance between them, hugging Wolfram in a tight embrace, "Anything for my brother."

* * *

The two figures moved nearer and nearer to Yuuri's room, with Wolfram's heart beating faster and faster every second. _This is going to be the end of us, Yuuri_. Wolfram paused at the door just to hear laughters from the room; those laughters belonged to none other than Yuuri, and his second brother. Gwendal sensed the hesitation within his brother and he knocked the door; Wolfram has no choice but to be brave.

"Come in."

Wolfram turned to his brother, Gwendal gave him a confident smile and a nod. Wolfram smiled. He turned the doorknob and entered the room; his pride wouldn't show his flaws. "Yuuri."

"A-Ah, Wolfram and Gwendal…" Yuuri replied. Conrad hastily removed his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, "Wolfram, I—"

"Yuuri." Wolfram started, ignoring Conrad's words, "I'm breaking off the engagement." He gave Yuuri the piece of letter. "Sign it."

Conrad was really surprised by the act, "Wolfram…"

Yuuri, dumbstruck to his feet, he was unable to express his words, besides leaving his mouth open agape.

"You like him, don't you?" Yuuri knew Wolfram was talking about Conrad, he do not know what else to say, yet anything else to explain besides saying, "Yes, I like him, I love your brother, I love Conrad."

The three brothers were shocked by the open confession by Yuuri, but neither said anything. Conrad made the first move by straightening his legs, he moved closer to Wolfram. Wolfram did not say anything; instead he clenched his fist and aimed it towards Conrad…

"No, Wolfram, don't---!"

The fist ended up on Conrad's broad chest, Wolfram carved a weak smile and said, "Appreciate him. He's now yours." Despite his smile, Wolfram's tears couldn't hold on anymore, he turned away to avoid Conrad's gaze. Conrad pulled his brother ad hugged him closely, "Thank you, Wolfram. Thank you for everything."

Gwendal and Yuuri merely watched in astonishment.

The beautiful sight only lasted for a little while, as Gunter came banging onto Yuuri's door and stormed in his room after his majesty's permission.

"Your Majesty," he spoke in a serious tone, "I have something to report."

"A-Ahahaha, Gunter," Yuuri was somehow uncomfortable with the serious type of Gunter, "Please take your time…"

"Yuuri-heika, this is serious. I am sure you are aware that the attack was done by Dai Shimaron," Gunter threw a glance at Gwendal. "Yeah," Yuuri replied, "But we don't know how they entered this place without being discovered."

"Well, Your Majesty," Gunter's eyes focused only on Yuuri's black orbs, "It was help given by Shou Shimaron, it was Saralegui-heika's idea; he was the person behind all this."

All pair of eyes looked upon Yuuri; the Maou seemed like he was struck with anesthetic, he didn't move a single inch after Gunter's words.

"Heika?"

"Yuuri?" Conrad moved nearer to Yuuri, his arms enveloping Yuuri's shoulders.

"So it's… Sara." Yuuri's voice barely a whisper; his look disappointed with the combination of slight anger. "I couldn't believe it!" Yuuri's teeth clenched as he desperately tried to control his now rising anger.

"Yuuri…" his lover tried his best to comfort and to calm Yuuri down; Yuuri shouldn't excite himself especially when he'd just _retrieved_ from death.

"Heika!!" Those in the room jerked, well, hearing Darkascos's scream isn't a good sign anyway. "Heika," another presence intruded the room, "Saralegui-heika from Shou Shimaron is here on a surprise visit!"

"Yuuri." Conrad turned to face Yuuri.

"Heika, I suggest you do not---"

"Let them in."

'Heikas' and 'Yuuris' were accompanied by surprise gasps, "Yuuri are you sure you want to let them into this castle after what they've done?"

"Yes," Yuuri's eyes sorrow, "I need to know the reason of Sara betraying me. And he even tried to take Conrad's life away."

Conrad's hands found its way to Yuuri's, his hands engulfing around Yuuri's cold ones.

Shou Shimaron's troop reached the castle awhile later, Sara and Berias was brought straight to Yuuri. It seems like Yuuri's expression was really pained by what he has to face now. "Sara."

"Yuuri-heika." Sara was aware of his words, choosing them carefully, "I believe you've heard of the sabotage."

"Yes." Yuuri's voice trembling.

"I believe you've found out the trick we've used to turn humans into Mazokus."

"Yes." Yuuri's voice hard.

"I believe that you've known the purpose of us combining with Dai Shimaron to make use of your power and Lord Weller."

"Yes!!" Apparently Yuuri's anger exploded, "Then explain yourself, Sara! Why did you betray me?!"

"I was desperate." Sara spoke carefully, afraid to awaken the Maou, "Dai Shimaron was threatening my country, and the only person that is able save my country is you. I knew Lord Weller was one of Dai Shimaron's descendants and I knew Rexford the Third has always wanted to destroy Lord Weller. Therefore, I've made the exchange. I promise to supply the powder in order to capture you, Yuuri and to send Lord Weller to death. I really had no choice. I apologize."

"How could you just apologize after all these had happened? You broke my trust, Sara, and you broke our friendship."

Sara was unable to say anything. A soldier from Shou Shimaron appeared, he came whispering to Sara's ear. Sara's expression turned from those apologetic to shock. Sara then turned to Yuuri and smile. "Yuuri-heika, I'm afraid I have to take my leave now."

"Hey, you! It's very rude to visit a country and leaving without the king's permission," Wolfram snapped.

"Dai Shimaron is attacking my country." Sara merely explained, "I need to protect the citizens."

"Dai Shimaron?" Yuuri's voice surprised.

"Yes, Yuuri-heika, if you may excuse me."

Yuuri kept silent to himself for a moment. He wanted to help Sara even if he was treated as one of Sara's pawns; he wanted to save their friendship. He knew Sara was cunning, he was too smart a king to befriend, but all he wants was to remain at least as friends.

"Gwendal." Yuuri stated his orders, "Take Yosak with you. Lead a troop of armies to stand against Dai Shimaron. My order is to protect Shou Shimaron from harm and war."

Sara was shocked to that statement.

"Heika, are you sure about this?" Gwendal didn't really like the idea of helping his enemies.

"Yes."

"Yuuri…" Sara's voice hardly audible, "Thank you…"

"I just want to give us another chance, Sara. I believe you're not as bad in nature as what I'm looking at now."

Sara smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"No," he pleaded, "please don't---"

"Then admit defeat, Rexford the Third." Gwendal's voice hard. Yosak was grinning next to him.

"Y-Yes," Resford the Third dropped to his knees, begging for his life. Shin Makoku's army was… frightening. "I would never hold an army against Shin Makoku."

"And?" Gwendal demanded the continuation from the coward.

"And…" Rexford gulped, "Shou Shimaron."

Gwendal only grunted in response. "Very well."

Yosak only laughed while the troop moved their way back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

"Ahh…"

The grip on Yuuri's shoulder tightened, while the soldier made interesting noises as he was leaning on the wall next to the bed, Yuuri's body heavily pressed on his while his blood was being sucked out from his neck, "Yuuri…"

_The taste of blood was so mouth-watering_, _the fragrance of Conrad so strong…_ Yuuri thought, _it was so hard to resist_.

To resist the blood…

To resist his knight…

To resist Conrad himself…

"Y-Yuuri," Conrad panted, "Yuuri, I---"

Yuuri promptly removed his fangs from Conrad's neck; he licked the extra dripping blood from the two tiny holes he'd punctured, "Did I consume too much?"

Conrad replied him with a weakened smile, "Probably a little." He knew saying that would make Yuuri feel guilty, but I was better to tell the truth than to have him black out, that would frighten Yuuri even more. "Yuuri, I assure you I'm absolutely alright."

"No, Conrad, you're not." Yuuri avoided Conrad's concerned gaze, "I've been taking your blood too much, too many times. Conrad," his eyes sorrow, "I feel really bad."

"No, Yuuri," Conrad's large palm caressed the Maou's soft cheek, "Please don't. Like what I've said before, I am more than willing to give you my blood. My everything."

_My arms, body, and soul belongs to you…_

Yuuri smiled. "Ne, Conrad, do you think it's wise for me to help Sara in the first place? I bet everyone thinks that I'm dumb enough to help my own enemy."

"Yuuri," Conrad planted a kiss on Yuuri's forehead, "Have trust in what you do, be confident of your own choice. Believe in yourself, Yuuri, like how I believe in everything you do." He ended in a smile.

Yuuri's heart was once again moved by his beloved knight's words, his heart now hammering against his chest when Conrad closed their distance, his lips moving closer and closer every second to his own…

… till realization struck him. Yuuri pushed Conrad away and covered his own mouth with his hands.

Conrad was left in confusion, "What's the matter, Yuuri?"

Yuuri hesitated to answer, "I don't want to kiss you."

Conrad was petrified. What have he done to deserve something like this?!

"Y-Yuuri…"

"I don't want you to taste blood. I don't want to disgust you with the scent of blood… Just now I've just---"

Conrad didn't bother listening to the rest of the words; he knew what exactly Yuuri would say. Instead he dived in, taking Yuuri's lips in his, sucking gently and tenderly, making sure that Yuuri could feel his texture, the soft flesh teasing him, nipping on his lips, making Yuuri greed for more. Yuuri leaned forward, his lips greedily captured Conrad's in a full kiss, pressing Conrad against the wall, his lover has nowhere to escape.

Conrad broke the kiss, he was so absorbed by Yuuri's look now, his lips swollen, his face flushed, his chest desperately heaving up and down for air. He felt himself getting harder every second looking at this sexy sight of his lover. He smile and teased, "You don't taste like blood, Yuuri. Instead, I think you taste just like how you are before. You taste just like _my_ Yuuri."

Yuuri blushed even harder at those words, he was embarrassed that he wanted to move away from Conrad, but instead his hands accidentally slide across something hard… He looked down just to notice the bulge between Conrad's legs. He looked up again to enjoy Conrad's slight blush across his masculine cheek.

_This is getting interesting_, Yuuri couldn't stand the urge to tease his lover now. "So someone is being naughty, isn't it?"

"Yuu—" Yuuri slammed his lips assaulting poor Conrad's, his knight enthusiastically responded to the touch, he slipped Yuuri a warm tongue burning with anticipation, coaxing him in such a gentle manner, which Yuuri accepted gladly.

Yuuri reluctantly broke the kiss, "Conrad…" He paused to think, he needed to reshuffle his words he was about to say, "I, I don't think I'm ready for…," he glanced at Conrad's pants embarrassedly, "ready for _that_." He was bright pink when he concluded his sentence, "I--- I'm sorry."

Conrad smiled his amusing smile and pulled Yuuri into an embrace, something Yuuri regarded as the most comfortable someone could find within the strong pair of arms, his head found its best spot on the muscular chest, pillowing it.

"Yuuri, I wouldn't do anything against your consent. I am really glad that I was allowed to love you. I am grateful to what I am having in my grasp now. All I need is you, Yuuri. Allow me to love you, for the rest of my life." Conrad nuzzled his neck.

"Conrad," He leaned into the touch, "I am glad I have you. I wouldn't be this happy without your presence. You're my knight; you belong to the king forever. I love you."

Conrad tightened the embrace. "I'm not letting you away from my arms, forever," he smiled and gestured to the widely opened window, "It's beautiful isn't it, the sky?"

Yuuri turned to look at the view; he saw thousands of stars shimmering in the dark blue sky, with a shiny silver full moon as the centre on attraction. The breeze that blew through the window was cooling and gentle. Yuuri smiled, "Yeah, it is. Just like the night I first confessed to you in your room."

"But Yuuri," Conrad's warm hands tenderly caught Yuuri's, he whispered softly in his ears, "Nothing can be as beautiful as you."

'_My love will last forever, as long as the presence beside me is you.'_

_

* * *

_The End

A/N: how was it..? pls review and tell me what you think of the story..?

I hope the ending was satisfying. (: thank for reading and the reviews. I love you all so much. (:


End file.
